


The Bet

by Bbxfrxncis



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Angst, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbxfrxncis/pseuds/Bbxfrxncis
Summary: "Bullshit, it's not Sam's fault. I know for a fact if I slept with you I would make you come.""Shut up Sue. No you couldn't"Sue raised an eyebrow playfully. "Want a bet?"
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/ Sam bowels, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 190





	1. The Bet (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Converted.  
> All rights go to original author.
> 
> (Lmk if there’s any mistakes)

"Sex is overrated." Emily mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn as she watched the particularly steamy love scene of the movie playing on the TV in front of her. 

Sue's eyes shot open as she turned to look at her best friend. "You did not just say that." 

"What? It is." Emily replied, rolling her eyes, although she knew she should have seen this coming. Sue loved sex, she always had. Emily knew this due to the fact Sue had often made a point of telling her about all of her explicit encounters. 

Sue reached over to grab the remote control sitting between them on the bed and paused the movie. "How the hell is it overrated?" She pushed, not willing to let the subject go lightly. 

Emily shrugged. "It's just not what people make it out to be. Female orgasms aren't even real." 

Sue's face dropped as she stared back at her friend in complete disbelief. "You're kidding right? Now you're just talking shit?" 

"No I'm not." Emily shot back as she shoved more popcorn into her mouth without shame. "Uh, earth to Emily, I can tell you for a fact that female orgasms are real. Have you even had sex?" Sue replied mockingly. 

"Shut up Gilbert, you know I have!" Emily snapped. "I lost my virginity to Sam like 6 months ago." 

"And how often do you have sex now?" Sue probed. 

"I don't know." Emily shrugged. "It's hard sometimes with both our roomates being around. Maybe once a week." 

Sue's eyes widened once again. "Wait, so you're telling me that you've been sleeping with that asshole at least once a week for 6 months and he's never made you finish? Not even once?" 

"I don't know." Emily blushed. "Girls don't come the same as boys, it's hard to tell." 

"Em that's such bullshit, if you came you would know about it. I can't believe you've never had an orgasm." 

Emily sighed, she was regretting starting this conversation at all. "It's not that big a deal. I talked to Jane, and Lavinia about it once, and they said they don't always finish either. It's normal for girls." 

"Normal for straight girls' maybe." Sue scoffed. "But every person I sleep with comes at least once." 

“Well then maybe there's just something wrong with me." Emily looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers awkwardly in a way that made Sue suddenly feel a pang of guilt in her stomach. This wasn't Emily's fault, she knew she really shouldn't be mocking her. 

"Does he use foreplay?" Sue pried, her tone at least a little softer now. 

"I'm not talking about this with you. You're just trying to make me feel dumb." Emily replied, still refusing to meet her friend's eyes. 

"No I'm not? Why would I want to do that? I'm trying to help." 

"Sometimes." Emily sighed. 

Sue furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?" 

"He uses foreplay sometimes." Emily clarified. 

Ok, now we're getting somewhere, Sue thought. "And how often is sometimes? Like most times, or every once in a while?" She continued. 

"He's done it a few times I guess. This is really none of your business Sue." 

"What does he do?" Sue asked, ignoring the other girl's last statement. She knew Emily was going to have to be pushed if she was going to talk about her sex life. Unlike Sue, the only time she'd ever discussed sex with her friend before was when she told her she'd lost her virginity to Sam. Sue had freaked out, and not in a good way. She told Emily that she really should have waited, Emily called her a hypocrite and stormed out. 

They didn't speak for 2 days after that, not until Sue came crawling into Emily's bed for their usual Friday reading night. "I'm sorry." Sue had whispered into her best friend's neck, as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I just think you deserve better." And the subject wasn't mentioned again. 

Until now, that is. 

"Just normal foreplay." Emily replied awkwardly. 

Sue stared back at her blankly, silently asking for her to elaborate on 'normal foreplay'. 

"Like he'll use his fingers." 

"How long for?" Sue pressed further. Talking about sex just wasn't something that made her feel awkward, it was a natural thing. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Yea actually, it does." Sue replied bluntly. "Just answer the questions Em, I'm trying to help!" 

"I don't know. Just before he puts it in, maybe like 30 seconds I guess, I don't know!" 

"Ok, so basically no foreplay then. He just sticks his dick in you?" Sue says with a hint of disgust in her voice. 

"I guess." Emily sighed. "But that's what sex is Sue. You wouldn't know, you're a lesbian, you've never had proper sex." 

Sue raised an eyebrow. "Proper sex?" 

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean. Sex with a boy, you haven't experienced that. You don't know how it's meant to be so don't act like you do." 

"And thank God for that, you're not really selling it to me Em, it sounds horrible." 

"It's not bad." Emily defended even though she knew it was a lost cause at this point. 

"Yea but it's obviously not good either." Sue shot back. 

"Well he can't be that bad, he's had sex with girls before me." 

"That makes it even worse." Sue groaned. "Sam should know what he's doing. Do you not even get sort of close to it when he eats you out?" 

Emily didn't reply but Sue could read the answer from the look on her face 

"Please tell me he's given you head at least once?" 

Emily shrugged in return. "He says it's gross." 

"Oh my god. Emily, what the hell are you doing?" Sue cried out in exasperation. "I literally can't believe what I'm hearing. And let me guess, he still expects you to suck him off any time he whips it out?" 

Emily bowed her head looking embarrassed and Sue immediately felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Emily was an amazing person, the best, at least in Sue's eyes. She deserved to be with someone that treated her like the Queen she was. 

Sue took hold of Emily's hand giving it a light squeeze causing her friend to look up at her once more. "Does it even feel good when you have sex? Like are you enjoying it at all?" 

"Sometimes. A little." Emily replied in a frail sad voice. "I don't know Sue, can we just drop this now?" 

"No we can't. Does Sam know that you never finish?" Sue continued with her tirade of questions. 

"I guess he does. I faked it a few times at the start but I don't anymore." 

That was all Sue needed to hear. "You need to dump him." She announced. 

"No I don't." Emily shot back defensively. 

"Yes you do Em! If it was only on rare occasions you weren't finishing, then yeah, maybe that would be normal. But your boyfriend has literally never made you orgasm. He's selfish. If I had a girlfriend and I wasn't making her finish I would feel like total shit, I would be doing everything I could to make it happen, he's clearly not even trying." 

"Maybe he is though." Emily said, raising her voice now. It was a good thing Sue's sister was out for the night with friends. 

"Maybe it's not Sam's fault and it's just me, maybe I can't." 

"Bullshit, it's not Sam's fault. I know for a fact if I slept with you I would make you come." 

"Shut up Sue. No you couldn't" 

Sue raised an eyebrow playfully. "Want a bet?" 

"No! And it's not like it's even the same thing, it's a different kind of sex, it wouldn't be a fair test." 

Sue shrugged. "It would if I used a strap on." 

"Ok then," Emily scoffed. 

"Fuck me with your strap on and prove me wrong Sue."

"Fine." Sue replied simply. 

It was Emily's turn for her face to drop as the sudden realization of where this conversation was going hit her. "Wait you were actually being serious?" She said uncertainly. 

"You weren't?" Sue gulped. 

"No..." 

"Oh. Neither was I." Sue tried to backtrack, although it was useless now. Awkward silence fell between the two friends. 

"Suze. You're my best friend, it would be weird." Emily finally said. 

Sue shook her head. She's already done the damage, she supposed there was nothing to lose now. "That's why it wouldn't be weird, who do you trust more than me?" 

Emily looked back at her for a moment, searching her eyes questioningly. "No one." She finally replied, making Sue's heart do a backflip. 

"Exactly. I just want to show you that sex is meant to be good. It's meant be amazing, it's meant to feel amazing." Sue wasn't quite sure where this confidence had come from but she was just going to roll with it. 

Emily furrowed her brow. "And what's in it for you? If it's a bet, there's got to be something in it for you right?" 

I get to have sex with the girl I've been in love with since I was 18 years old, Sue thought, but she would never let herself say it. 

"If I can make you come then you dump Sam." She replied instead. 

"And if you can't?" 

"I'll never bug you about your relationship with him again. I'll even start being nice to the jerk." 

Emily let out a chuckle. "I honestly don't give shit if you're nice to Sam, I find your bickering quite amusing actually." 

"Fine. I'll pay for Paris." Sue said bluntly. 

"What?" 

"The trip to Paris we talked about going on once we graduate in June? If I don't make you come then I'll pay for us both to go when I'm home during winter break instead." 

Emily and Sue had been best friends since they met on the first day of Freshman year at college and they'd been inseparable ever since. They'd been a constant for each other for the last 3 years, through the best and worst times of each other's lives, so the thought of getting full time jobs and families was something that Emily would rather not think about until she had to. 

"You know you'll lose right?" Emily said, startling herself at the fact the words that had just come out of her mouth sounded like an agreement 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Well for one I'm not gay, so I'm probably not even going to be turned on, and two, if it's not happening for me with a real dick I highly doubt a fake plastic one is going to do it for me." 

"We'll see." Sue smirked cockily. 

"You're serious about this aren't you?" 

Sue shrugged which was followed by a silence between the two friends. 

"If we were going to do it we would need to set some boundaries so it doesn't get weird." Emily finally said.

"Like what?" Sue tried to reply calmly, however on the inside she was freaking out. She couldn't believe that Emily seemed to be actually considering having sex with her. 

Emily thought about it for a moment. "Maybe we shouldn't kiss?" 

"Emily.. if you're going to come then you need to be as turned on as possible. I'm going to be kissing you...everywhere." As the words left Sue's mouth she swore she saw a tint of red coming to Emily’s cheeks. Was she blushing? 

"Fine, we can kiss, but lights off, I don't want you to see me naked." Emily said decisively, grabbing back Sue's attention. 

"Emily… I've seen you naked before… multiple times actually." Sue chuckled. She had to physically stop herself from mentally undressing her friend right there. Sue was a huge fan of Emily's body, she was slim but still curvy in all the right places. 

"Yeah, but this is different." Emily argued. "Plus anyway, if the lights are off then at least I can imagine you're a boy." 

Sue felt a pang in her chest at Emily's words and suddenly it seemed like maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She'd been in love with Emily for almost 4 years. A heart-breaking, one-sided love. Ok, that wasn't strictly true, Sue knew Emily loved her too, she told her all the time. She just didn't love her the way Sue wanted her to. The way Sue dreamed she did when she was sleeping at night. She'd never made a move though, she cared about Emily's friendship too much, so she forced herself to switch it off. Which she managed to a degree, but every so often some of those locked up feelings would find a way to slip through the cracks. Like when Emily had one of her funny half hours where she couldn't stop laughing at everything and cracking the dumbest jokes. Or when they spent duvet days cuddled on the couch writing poems together. Or when Emily talked about some strange new book she was reading. 

Ok, Sue's feelings for Emily slipped through quite a lot. But worst of all was when Emily and Sam had a fight. Emily had a habit of showing up at Sue's house crying, and without question Sue would take her into her bed and hold her until she calmed, falling asleep curled in her arms. 

Sometimes, once Sue knew her friend was sound asleep, she would let herself kiss her forehead and run her hands through her hair. For just a minute, she would let herself pretend Emily was hers. 

As Sue thought about those moments, she realized this was probably going to be the only opportunity she was ever going to have to kiss or touch Emily the way she had wanted to for so long. So even if she knew it was going to hurt like hell after, she couldn't pass this opportunity up. She would regret it for the rest of her life. 

"Fine. Lights off. But that's it" Sue said bluntly, trying to hide the emotion she was feeling right now from her voice. 

"I don't know Suze." Emily replied uncertainly. "I don't like that we're not setting any boundaries, I don't know if I'm comfortable with you just being able to do whatever you want." 

"Emily… I'm not going to do anything that you don't want. I don't know how sex with Sam goes, but when I have sex I read the other person, what they like, what they don't like, what they want, what they don't want. I don't need a list of guidelines… especially not with you." 

"I guess." Emily replied after a few more silent moments. "You promise it's not going to be weird between us after?" 

"It's not going to be weird. You're not attracted to girl's right? So it's not like you're going to catch feelings." 

"What if you catch feelings for me?" Emily shot back playfully. 

Damn if only she knew, Sue thought with a smirk. "As if. I've seen you at your worst Dickinson, you're gross." She replied instead. 

"That's true." Emily smiled. "Fine, let's just do this." 

"You- you, want to do it now?" Sue stuttered, she never stuttered. 

"We'll if we're going to do it we might as well get it over with." 

"I guess you're right." Sue swallowed. 

She couldn't believe this was really happening. Trying to control her emotions, Sue turned away and used the controller to turn off the TV. The room suddenly went very quiet. 

"You know once we do this we can't ever take it back right? It's going to be engraved in your mind forever." Emily joked to fill the silence, but her voice was filled with nerves. 

"You can still change your mind Em." Sue turned to her friend and said softly. 

Emily shook her head. "And miss the chance to prove you wrong? No way. Why? Are you starting to doubt your abilities Gilbert?" 

"Never." Sue smirked. 

The two girl's eyes met and they shared long drawn out eye contact as they both tried to read what the hell was going through the other girl's mind. 

Emily was the first to look away. "Fuck it. Let's do this." She said. 

"Ok. Wait there. I have a new strap-on we can use." Sue replied, getting up from her bed and walking over to the set of drawers across the room. She dug down deep to the bottom pulling out a box, which she opened to retrieve her recent purchase. 

When she turned around with the large sex toy in her hand Emily's eyes immediately widen. 

"What, a little bigger than Sam?" Sue smirked. 

"Maybe." Emily brushed, although there was no 'maybe' about it, she knew that was nearly twice the size of Sam's. 

"Do you have anything a little... uh, smaller." Emily said awkwardly. 

"Yea, but I've used it on like, multiple people, I wouldn't feel comfortable using it on you." 

Emily nodded slowly, still eyeing up the long thick toy in Sue's hand, it had to be 8 inches at least. 

"Will that one hurt?" Emily gulped. 

"No. I know how to use it...unlike some people." 

"Ok." Emily let out a deep breath. 

This was it. Sue stood at the end of the bed frozen to the spot.. She could hardly comprehend that she was about to fuck the girl she had been dreaming of for years. No, not fuck, she thought. She was going to make love to her. Sue wanted to make this the best experience of her life. Because even if she knew Emily could never love her the way she wanted, at least she would be able to see how much better she deserves than Sam Bowels. She could leave him and find a boyfriend that actually treated her right. It would still hurt, but Sue figured it would hurt a little less. 

"So uh, do you like, want me to take your clothes off or would you rather we just undress ourselves?" Sue said nervously, this was possibly the strangest position she had ever been in. 

"Um, ourselves I guess." Emily replied. 

Sue nodded as she turned around to sit on the edge of the bed and began to pull off her clothes. She would have loved to undress Emily, bit by by bit, admiring her beautiful body, but she guessed she couldn't have everything. 

"Can we put on some music or something?" Emily piped up out of nowhere. "It's too quiet in here." 

"Yeah, just grab my phone and put it on the speaker. There should be a playlist on my Spotify called Sex" 

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You have a sex playlist?" 

"Yea, don't you?" 

Sue, who was now completely undressed, turned around to look at a half-naked Emily who was currently bending over in a thong, scrolling through Spotify.

Sue's mind drifted as she imagined herself taking Emily from behind, slapping her round ass as she pounded into her. Emily crying out as Sue hits her sweet spot over and over. Fuck that would be hot. She wondered what positions Emily would be down for. Maybe if she got Emily to enjoy it enough she could do multiple. She squeezed her thighs together, shuffling awkwardly on the spot as she tried to gain control of her dirty mind and the tingling in between her legs. 

"Obviously not." Emily said playfully, standing up straight again, totally oblivious to Sue practically eye fucking her from behind. 

"Well I can't really just put it on shuffle and have some lame Poetry podcast you forced me to download coming on while I'm trying to seduce someone." Sue teased. 

"Hey, those are good podcasts!" Emily Laughed as she walked back over to the bed with First Position by Kehlani beginning to play out from the speakers. 

Unexpected but I'm worth it  
Could expose you to this life  
If that's what you like  
Explore your thoughts, stop actin' scared  
I could see you watching let me take it there  
Let me show you what it's like  
To fuck with something right  
Girl let me put you on with something real

Emily shifted her eyes to Sue, noticing for the first time that her friend was completely naked. 

Sue watched on as Emily's eyes scanned down her body, her tongue subconsciously darting out, wetting her lips. The plump lips that Sue was finally about to get to kiss after all this time. This had to be some sort of dream. 

"I'm just going to..." Sue motioned to the strap-on in her hand, turning around to begin to put it on, allowing Emily some time to finish undressing. Once she had the toy in place she turned back around to Emily sitting on the bed, her clothes now completely discarded. Fuck she was amazing, Sue thought, although she noticed Emily's hands wrapped around her waist. She looked so nervous and vulnerable. 

"Suze, can you turn off the light?" Emily practically whispered. 

Sue nodded and moved to the other side of the room to flick off the switch, the large dildo swinging between her legs as she walked. She could practically feel Emily's eyes burning into her. When she turned back around her assumptions were proven to be right, as she saw Emily’s gaze quickly dart away from her. She wondered if Emily was staring because she liked what she saw, or if she was just curious. She quickly assumed it was the latter. 

The room was dark now, but not dark enough that she couldn't see where she was going. Sue walked back over to the bed and took a seat. 

What now? She felt like Emily was about to put a stop to this at any moment, she didn't really want to go through with this did she? What if she was regretting her decision but was too scared to say anything? 

Emily wasn't always the most outspoken girl, she often relied on Sue to do the talking for both of them when they were out in public or meeting new people. It always made Sue worry about what would happen when she wasn't around to speak up for her friend. 

Emily was the type of person that could easily be taken advantage of, she was too sweet and trusting. 

"Emily?" Sue said softly. 

"Hmm." 

"If you do, you know...change your mind, tell me and I'll stop. It doesn't matter how far we get." 

Emily was silent for a moment "Ok." She croaked out. 

"Come here." Sue finally motioned for Emily towards her and she felt the bed dip as Emily scooted closer. 

"Close your eyes." Sue instructed in a whisper. "I'm going to kiss you now....ok?" 

Emily nodded silently. The tension in the air between them right now was completely undeniable. It was a sexual tension on Sue's side, but she guessed it was a nervous tension radiating from the other. 

With that, Sue finally bit the bullet and leaned in. 

Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest she wouldn't be surprised if Emily could hear it. She lifted her hand, gently resting it on the other girl's cheek, their lips brushing in a feather light touch. This was it. Sue made the final move connecting their lips, sending an electric shock through her entire body. She brought her other hand up and rested it gently on Emily's thigh, cautious that this needed to be taken slow so that she wouldn't overwhelm her. Their lips started to move together, a little stiff and awkward on Emily's part but she was gradually easing into it. 

Sue let her tongue graze over Emily’s bottom lip, eager to deepen the kiss. Emily obliged, but as Sue's tongue slipped into her mouth, Emily let out a little laugh, stopping Sue in her tracks. 

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry." Emily giggled as she pulled back slightly. 

"What's so funny?" Sue gulped, wondering if she'd done something wrong and messed this up already. Emily bit her lip and Sue's stomach squirmed. "I was just imagining Jane and George’s faces if they knew what we were doing right now." 

Sue let out a relieved chuckle. "Fuck, they'd be freaking out." 

"Totally." Emily laughed back awkwardly. The room went silent once again. 

After a few moments Emily let out a deep breath, trying to focus herself. "You wanna try that again?" 

Sue was the one silently nodding this time, feeling a little shocked that Emily was the one trying to move this forward now. 

Sue moved in once again and this time Emily met her half way bringing their lips back together. They slowly began to kiss, gently sucking on each other's lips, exploring this totally alien part of their relationship. 

For Sue it was perfect, but she couldn't help but notice Emily's hands awkwardly placed at either side of her thighs, seemingly too afraid to touch her. Sue delicately took both of Emily's wrists in her hands and lifted her arms to loosely wrap them around her waist. Sue then brought her own hand up, sliding it into Emily's long messy hair, the other resting softly on her shoulder. She let her fingers trace up and down her bare skin of Emily’s arm soothingly. 

"Relax,” Sue mumbled into the kiss, giving her friend's arm a light supportive squeeze. Sue's reassurance must have done the trick as she finally felt Emily relax against her and her mouth opened slightly, granting Sue access with her tongue. 

As the kiss deepened, Sue slowly pushed Emily back so that her head was rested on a pillow. 

Sue was now in between Emily's bent legs, using her arms to support herself over her. She was cautious that she didn't want her chest to press against Emily's and put her off, but as she felt her nipples graze against Emily’s chest, she knew it was going to be unavoidable, maybe she should have kept a bra on. She had even less control over the strap-on, which was hanging between Emily's legs, knocking into her center every time Sue rocked slightly forward, although she assumed that wouldn't freak Emily out the way her breasts pressing against her would. 

Sue flicked her eyes up to Emily. She was remaining quiet, but the way she was biting her lip and the concentration her face told Sue that keeping this silent was taking a lot of effort. Seeing that as a challenge, Sue moved her wet kisses down to Emily's breasts, flicking her tongue over Emily's nipple a few times before taking it fully into her mouth. 

Emily’s resolve seemed to be slipping, as a noise finally sounded from her throat. It wasn't a moan per say, it was more of a hum, but it only spurred Sue on. She was going to have her screaming by the time they were done. 

After giving Emily's other breast the same treatment, she continued kissing, licking and sucking her way down Emily’s perfect body, worshiping every inch of it with her hot mouth. She continued down until she was leaving lust filled kisses across Emily's hips, down her groin and finally settling in between her legs, nipping her teeth and sucking the skin on the inside of Emily's thighs. 

Emily stiffened slightly as she realized Sue's face was moving towards her center. 

"What are you doing? This wasn't part of the agreement." She mumbled, grabbing Sue roughly by the hair. The aggression of it, made Sue feel a gush between her own legs. 

"This, Emily, this is real foreplay. Lie back and enjoy it." Sue smirked

Emily sighed and gave in, lying back and letting Sue do what she had to do. Honestly she'd wanted Sam to give her head for ages so she was glad she was finally going to experience it. 

Sue let her flat tongue swipe up over Emily's folds, brushing over her clit once she reached the top. Emily’s hips bucked slightly below her, a low groan sounding from inside her throat. 

Sue smiled and kissed her center lightly before repeating the motion a few more times, pushing her tongue a little deeper into Emily's slit with each lick. Sue then moved her attention solely to her clit, pushing the hood back delicately with her fingers as she let her tongue begin to flick gently over the sensitive nub. Sue pulled back slightly, spitting some saliva onto Emily, lubricating her bundle of nerves so that her tongue could glide smoothly around it. After a minute or so Sue's entire mouth was suctioned around Emily's clit her tongue moving expertly against it inside her mouth. Emily was now squirming beneath her, uncontrollably panting. 

"Shit, this feels so good." Emily groaned and Sue felt pride seer through her as Emily brought her hand around to the back of Sue's head, gripping her hair once again. She was holding Sue against her now, rather than pulling her back like before. 

Sue glanced up to her friend and saw Emily's back arched off the bed, her head tilted back as she continued to try and hold in her moans of pleasure. 

She knew Emily wasn't going to be able to continue holding back much longer, so she let her continue to try. 

Sue let her fingers take over, working Emily's clit while she brought her tongue down to tease Emily's entrance once more. Emily bucked up against her violently now and Sue continued to push her tongue deeper into her center. Sue let out a groan of her own at the taste of Emily's juices and the vibration of Sue’s mouth seemed to push Emily over the edge. 

"I need… I need you now." 

This took Sue by surprise, she immediately stopped what she was doing, removing her tongue from inside Emily. "What." She gawped, shocked by Emily's bluntness. 

"I need you to fuck me right now Sue." Emily repeated, her voice sounding urgent. 

Sue swallowed, that was probably the hottest thing she had ever heard. Usually this was the point where Sue would tease a little more but she could tell how heated Emily was and she didn't want her to come just yet, not whilst she was still fucking her with her tongue, because then it would be over before she even got started. Sue obliged her wishes and began kissing her way up Emily's body. 

Caught up in the moment Sue brought her lips to Emily's ear. "Do you want my dick inside you?" She said lowly. This could go either way. Either Emily was going to be incredibly turned on or she'd totally freaked out. Sue was pretty sure that like oral, dirty talk wasn't part of the original agreement, but look how much Emily had ended up enjoying that. 

There was a low lust-filled groan from Emily's throat that told Sue all she needed to know. It seemed like Emily was possibly kinkier than Sue had previously imagined, and god she's imagined this more times than one. 

"Ask me to fuck you, I want to hear you say it again." Sue repeated, making the most out of the fact that Emily seemed to love this. 

Emily groaned again. "Please just fuck me. I need you inside." 

"I can do that." Sue husked. "I'm going to make you come so hard you forget Sam's name." 

Sue let her hand slide down Emily's stomach and in-between her legs, circling her swollen nub a few times before sliding her fingers into her wet folds. 

Emily couldn't control her whimpers as her friend plunged her fingers in and out of her, stretching her walls. When Sue felt like she was ready, she inserted a third finger, trying to make sure she was prepared for what was to come. Emily was tight around her fingers but she was wet enough to handle it. Sue began kissing and sucking on Emily's neck again, helping her relax as she moved her digits inside her. Once she knew she was definitely ready she pulled out her fingers which were coated with Emily's sticky juices. Sue palmed the large dildo between her legs and started lining up. 

Emily's eyes shot open a little. "Are you not using any lube?" She asked, looking a little startled. 

"You don't need it Em, you're so wet right now. You're literally dripping." 

Emily didn't look quite convinced. 

"Give me your hand." Sue ordered as she took Emily's hand with her own. She pulled it down between Emily’s legs, manipulating her fingers through her own soaking folds. Emily let out a deep moan. 

"See how wet you are?" Sue mumbled lustfully as she pushed 2 of Emily's fingers deeper into herself with her own. "This is how Sam is supposed to make you feel." With both of their fingers still inside Emily, Sue bent down and began kissing her, letting her tongue slide into Emily's mouth. Sue could tell Emily was kissing her differently now, she was enjoying this, there was no doubt about it. Sue wondered who she was picturing, but quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. 

She pulled both their hands from Emily's center now, putting the head of the toy at the Emily's entrance and beginning to rub it up and down the girl's soaking folds bumping into her clit as she collected the wetness and spread it over the length of the dildo with her hand. Emily let out a needy whimper. 

"You ready babe." Emily looked up at Sue with hooded eyes and nodded. They both new that she'd already lost the bet, Emily was barely going to last a minute once Sue started fucking her, but Sue wanted to draw this out as long as possible. As Emily watched as Sue began to slowly slide the toy into her, she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling back into her head. Sue felt so good. No, Sue's strap-on felt so good, Emily mentally corrected herself. 

Once Sue was half way in she stilled for a moment letting Emily adjust before she slowly began to pump inside of her with short shallow thrusts, inching a little bit further into her sex with every stroke until she was all the way in. She stilled once again letting Emily get used to the sensation. 

"You ok?" Sue whispered. 

"Holy shit." Emily moaned with pleasure in a way that gave Sue all the answers she needed. She spread Emily's legs wider and bent them up, lifting her feet off the bed to wrap her legs around her waist. 

Sue began to move inside Emily, with slow, deep stokes, pulling almost all of the way out before sliding the dildo back in. The sensation of being filled so deeply caused Emily to let out another low moan, which she immediately tried to stifle. 

"No more holding back now Em, that's cheating. Do you know what happens to bad girls who cheat?" Sue said menacingly as she pulled the dildo out of Emily's hot core once again. Emily groaned at the loss but Sue didn't give in, holding herself at Emily's entrance, hovering there teasingly for a moment. Then, without warning, Sue plunged the strap-on back into Emily, beginning to move in her once again, deep and hard, probably reaching places she'd never been hit before. 

"Fuckkk. Oh my god, fuck." Emily panted as Sue pounded quickly into her over and over again. "Like that, just like that. Shit." 

It was quickly becoming apparent to Sue that the other girl liked it a little rough. She sat up onto her knees grabbing Emily's hips, lifting them off the bed, the new position allowing her to pick up the pace and strength of her thrusts Emily. The sound of Emily's moans and Sue's skin slapping against her ass and the back of her thighs was enough for Sue to feel her own heat starting to grow between her legs. This only spurred her on as she began to rock into Emily even harder and faster, causing the harness of the sex toy to repeatedly rub against her own clit. It felt amazing, but it was times like this Sue really wished she had an actual penis, she would love nothing more to feel Emily's hot tight sex around her shaft, swallowing every inch of her. 

Moan after moan was now falling out of Emily's mouth and her entire body was tensing up. Sue knew she was just moments away from coming undone. She brought her thumb down to Emily's clit, circling her hard swollen nub as she slowly pulled out once again. Emily was about to groan in frustration but Sue didn't give her the chance. She thrust the 8 inch dido back into Emily's hot center causing her to let out a pleasurable scream. With a few more pumps of Sue's hips, Emily fell apart beneath Sue, but Sue didn't stop there. 

She kept going with the movements of her hips, drawing out Emily's first orgasm into a second, this one even more intense than before. Finally she pulled out, giving the shaking girl below her a moment to come down from her first ever orgasm, or orgasms I guess she should say. Sue stayed sitting between Emily’s legs stroking her hands soothingly up and down her thighs. 

Sue watched Emily below her, her chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat and she craved her with every inch of her body and mind. Emily was like the strongest of drugs and now she'd had a little taste, she needed another fix. 

"Turn over." Sue panted assertively. Her legs were burning but she definitely had at least another round left in her. 

She half expected the other girl to deny her. It was over now, Emily had lost and Sue was sure Emily would see no reason for them to continue. But she was wrong. Surprisingly Emily immediately flipped over without complaint and Sue's heart practically stopped, she couldn't believe what was happening. 

"On your knees." Sue instructed and Emily instantly obeyed, getting up onto all fours in front her. 

Not wasting any time, Sue gabbed Emily by the waist with one hand, pulling her ass back, whilst she pressed her other hand down on her back moving her into the position she wanted. She pushed her chest back onto the bed so that just her ass was in the air submissively. Sue looked down at Emily's wet pink entrance, just waiting for her to slip back inside. 

Slowly Sue sank the dildo back into her friend's slit, knowing that she was still probably feeling a little sensitive. Emily groaned, it was clear from her voice how badly she wanted this. Sue placed both her hands on Emily's hips beginning to gradually build up her pace once again. 

Within minutes Emily was beginning to fall apart once more. "Sue, oh my god Sue. Fuck." She moaned loudly. 

The sound of her screaming her name made Sue feel light headed. Suddenly something hit her, if Emily was screaming her name, that meant she definitely wasn't picturing some random guy or hot male crush was fucking her. She was picturing Sue, obviously fucking her mentally and not just physically. In the shock of the moment Sue’s movement into Emily slowed and Emily quickly became frustrated that she wasn't being given what she needed. 

"Sue, can I get on top." Emily asked, taking control of the situation. Still in shock Sue nodded silently, quickly changing up their positions once again. 

Emily straddled Sue's hips and quickly sank back onto the dildo, not wanting to lose the heat of the moment. She began grinding and riding on top of her friend at her own pace, her eyes rolling back into her head. Sue stared up at the girl bouncing on top of her, taking in her flushed cheeks, her swollen lips, the pleasure on her face, the darkening hickeys forming her neck and chest, her skin glistening with sweat. 

Sue couldn't believe that another human could be so beautiful, so perfect. 

Emily leaned forward so that her body was hovering over Sue’s. Her forearms were positioned at either side of Sue's head, which brought them close enough that chests were knocking against each other with every movement, Emily's hard nipples repeatedly brushing against Sue's breast. Emily seemed to have no problem with that part of Sue's very female anatomy, on the contrary, she seemed to like it.

Sue now took slight control back, trusting her hips up into Sue's center from below her, hitting the girl in just the right spot. Emily was practically screaming in pleasure now, she already knew she had lost so she wasn't even trying to hold back. 

Caught up in the moment Sue captured Emily's lips in hers, kissing her deeply before moving down to suck on her pulse point. 

"You're so beautiful," Sue said between kisses. Emily's eyes opened, taking in the girl below her. The 2 girls stared directly into each other's eyes as they both quickened their movements. They were moving so effortlessly against each other now it was almost like they were just one person. 

"Emily, shit Em." Sue moaned, the sight the girl she'd been madly in love with for 3 years riding above her, their eyes staying locked together, coupled with the friction of the strap-on still rubbing against her with every grind of Emily’s hips, was tipping her over the edge. 

It hit Sue all at once and suddenly a white heat was searing through her entire body and she was seeing stars. She came hard, her back arching up, pushing the large toy further into Emily who immediately came apart on top of her, letting out several gushes of wetness, soaking Sue's hips and thighs in the process. Emily's body gave up on her and she collapsed on top of Sue panting. 

Sue shifted her hips slightly, pulling the dripping dildo out of Emily. She then brought her hands up to Emily's back, stroking up and down the bare skin soothingly. 

"Did you just come?" Emily asked innocently after a few silent minutes whilst they both caught their breath. "So hard." Sue admitted.

Suddenly the realization came over her that that must have seemed quite odd to Emily, because as far as the less experienced girl was aware she was the only person getting pleasure from this. 

"The strap on presses up against me, that's all." Sue explained, although it was partly a lie, she could have come just watching Emily ride her. 

Emilt accepted the explanation and finally got enough energy to roll off Sue's body, much to Sue’s dismay. 

"Holy shit Suze, that was amazing. I guess you won.'' Emily sighed, glancing over at Sue who was still staring up at the ceiling in a blissful daze. 

"Yeah...I won 3 times." Sue chuckled. 

"I'll talk to Sam tomorrow." Emily replied, reminding Sue of the bet that had brought them to do this. 

"You don't have to dump him if don't want to." As much as Sue hated the guy, she knew it wasn't fair to expect Emily to do that, bet or no bet. 

Silence fell between the 2 girls. 

"I want to." Emily finally said. 

Silence again. Sue's mind was running at 100 miles per hour. Did this mean anything, could it mean anything? She didn't want to get her hopes up, but honestly, right now they were up, way up. 

"I really tried not to...you know." Emily giggled. "I wanted to go to Paris so bad. I guess I'll get there some day, eventually." 

"Em..." Sue said hesitantly. 

"Hmm..." 

"I uh...I booked Paris for both of us 2 months ago with the money my sister gave me for my graduation. We're going the week before Christmas, I already ok'd it with your parents." 

Emily turned to stare at Sue searchingly, her eyes trying to work out if this was some sort of joke. She could see by the look on Sue's face that it wasn't. 

"Are you fucking serious?" She squealed. Pouncing on top of her friend, totally disregarding the fact that they were both still very naked. 

"I love you so much, oh my god." Emily gushed, kissing Sue square on the mouth. Sue's heart soared as butterflies seemed to take over not just her stomach, but her entire body. 

All of a sudden Emily seemed to realize what she was doing. She pulled back abruptly, taking her place once more at Sue's side, the cheesiest grin still present on her face. 

"Why couldn't you just be a guy Sue, you'd make the best boyfriend ever. You're going to make some girl really fucking happy someday." Emily sighed. 

Sue smiled back at her friend "I hope so." She said, as her heart shattered, realizing that even now, that girl would probably never be Emily.


	2. The Bet (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything had changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Converted  
> All rights go to original author

Everything had changed. 

Whether that was because Sue was now living and working a full time job one hour away from Emily or part of the aftermath of the night they spent together before she left, Sue wasn't sure. All Sue knew, regardless of the reason, was that everything felt different now. And not the good kind of different. 

It didn't happen straight away, things seemed fine right after. Actually, they seemed more than fine. Different yes, but it was the kind of different that Sue had been craving for the past three years of their friendship. 

Sue couldn't help but notice that Emily constantly seemed to be touching her now. Not in a sexual way exactly, it was more kisses on cheeks for no apparent reason, hands on thighs whilst they were reading, fingers stroking arms just to give them an excuse to touch. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. And then it was nothing. 

After one week of gentle touches and lingering glances, it all stopped, Emily went off the radar. Not completely, Emily would still reply to Sue's texts but they were always blunt one word answers, several hours after she'd originally text her, and that was as good as it got. No matter what Sue said or did, Emily couldn't make time to see her, she was always busy. Busy with what, Sue wasn't quite sure. 

Sue guessed she couldn't complain though, they had been living in each other's pockets recently and maybe Emily just needed a breather. All the same, she thought it would have been nice to spend her last week before she moved with her best friend. 

The days flew in. Sue felt like she blinked and suddenly it was time for her to leave. Sue had been dreading this day, she knew it was going to be hard to accept the fact she couldn’t be with her friends and family whenever she wanted but the thought of being away from Emily made her feel physically sick, it was going to be the hardest thing to face. Or at least it might have been if Emily had actually turned up to say goodbye. Sue waited and waited. She waited so long at her sister's house that she was late to pick up the key. But eventually, after over a hundred missed calls and unread texts, Sue had to leave.

And that was when Sue knew everything had changed. 

Emily did call her the next day to apologize. 

Apparently "I got caught up, you have no idea how crazy everything was yesterday" was a good enough excuse in Emily’s eyes. 

It wasn't, but the "You know I love you Suze, I'll make it up to you I promise" that followed after made Sue's heart flutter and suddenly she no longer had it in her to be mad at Emily. She'd never been very good at that. 

In Sue's mind all she could think was, at least she's calling me again, right? 

Wrong. As Sue settled into her new apartment, their calls got shorter and less frequent.

From once a day, to once a week, to whenever Emily could find the time. And apparently 'the time' was only when she wanted to talk about a new guy she was seeing. 

Sue thought the term 'Seeing' was a very generous way to describe what her friend from back home was doing. 

"Sue you'll never believe who I had sex with last night. Guess, just guess. You are going to literally die" Emily gushed down the phone after two weeks of no contact at all. She went on to tell her how amazing it was and how amazing he was and how amazing life was, and Emilt was right, it made Sue feel like she could 'literally die'. Sue gradually started to realize that deep down, part of her had secretly hoped that maybe she was special, maybe she was the only one who could make Emily feel something. But that clearly wasn't the case. 

The months that followed were much of the same. 

Sue tried to distract herself with books that were interesting but she could never fully focus on, and clubs that were good, but she was never quite in the mood for, Her peers at work were nice but just weren't Emily. And suddenly her mind was back on the other brown eyed girl and Sue realized her distractions weren't really that distracting at all. 

To make matters worse, if things could possibly be any worse, since her night with Emily, Sue's own sexual relations had gone drastically downhill to the point of nonexistence. She'd tried, God she tried, but no matter how hot or experienced the girl was, or how in the mood for sex Sue felt, it was never enough to take her all the way, she didn't even get close. If you asked Sue, the whole thing seemed incredibly ironic. 

Before Sue knew it, it was winter and her trip to Paris with Emily was coming up fast. When she'd booked it in June, things had been very different and far less complicated. Back then, Sue had thought this might have been the only chance she'd ever get to win Emily's heart and therefore everything she had booked for them to do screamed 'romantic getaway for two'. 

But now, just days away from the trip, Sue had no idea what she had been thinking. A romantic vacation was with someone who clearly had no feelings for her was a terrible idea, what they needed to focus on somehow fixing their rapidly disintegrating friendship. Sue quickly realized that she was going to have to spend their week in Paris trying to make all the coupley activities she'd booked for their itinerary seem as unromantic as possible.... in one of the most romantic cities in the world. Fantastic, Sue thought to herself, fantastic. 

\- 

Meeting Emily in Miami Airport to catch their flight to Charles De Gaulle was probably the weirdest experience of Sue's life. It was weird, because it wasn't weird at all. 

Emily sprinted across the airport throwing herself into her best friend's embrace. Arms wrapped around her neck and legs around her waist, like they hadn't been struggling to have more than a two minute conversation for the last three months. Emily gushed about how much she'd missed her and how much there was to catch up on and all the fun they we're going to have that week, before taking her stunned friend by the hand and dragging her towards the check-in desk. It was like no time had passed at all and the only distance between them recently had been in geographical miles. It was weird, Sue thought, but it was only about to get weirder. 

The two best friend's sat in the airplane, thousands of meters above the ground, everyone around them either sleeping or watching one of the in-flight movies. Everyone but Sue and Emily anyway. Sue had thought she'd contained her fear of heights and flying pretty well up until the point where they had hit some unexpected turbulence. Half an hour after she finished, she was still gripping the armrests of her seat like they could actually help her if the plane really fell from the sky like she was convinced it was going to. 

Emily had been at her side the entire time, soothing her with her words and those same gentle touches Sue thought had ended for good the day Emily didn't say goodbye. It really wasn't making her plans to spend the week focusing on fixing their friendship easy, but Sue knew that that was more important than the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach right now. 

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Emily hummed purposefully into Sue's ear. The words could have been considered innocent enough, if it wasn't for the look in her eyes or the hand that had suddenly slid down to the inside of Sue's thigh, giving it a subtle squeeze. 

The air caught in Sue's throat and suddenly she couldn't breathe or move or even think and none of this made any sense, because Emily had barely spoken to her for months, and because Sue still had a pain in her chest that hadn't really left since the night they slept together, and because everything felt weird even though they had promised it wouldn't, and because they were supposed to be fixing their friendship that seemed almost unfixable, and because Emily had made it clear she liked boys. 

The hand on her thigh right now really just made no sense at all. 

"I...I....I need to go to the bathroom." Sue stuttered as she quickly stood up from her seat.

Emily raised an eyebrow playfully. "Want me to come with you?" She added in a hushed voice. 

Sue's mouth dropped open. 

"Oh, uhh." She replied awkwardly, taking a few steps backwards down the aisle. In that moment, Sue wanted nothing more to take Emily to bathroom fuck her senseless, but she also knew if she did, it would be something their friendship would probably never recover from, not to mention her heart. Both were already too fragile. 

"Thank you no, I mean, no thank you, I'm good." She replied instead, falling over her words, then turning to walk towards the bathroom as quickly as she could without falling over her feet too. 

When she had finally composed herself enough to return to her seat, Sue found Emily watching a movie, legs curled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. Something about Emily in that moment reminded Sue of the 18 year old girl she had met all those years ago and her heart melted a little. Noticing her presence, Emily smiled up at Sue with a familiar friendly grin before holding out one of her earphones for her to take. 

Everything seemed completely normal, Emily seemed completely normal, it was like the last ten minutes never even happened. 

As they sat side by side, now watching a movie that Sue was paying zero attention to, she came to the conclusion that maybe she'd just imagined it all and her mind was just making the situation into something that it wasn't, something she wanted it to be. Whether that was the case or not, out of all the scenarios in Sue's head, that was the only one she felt equipped to deal with right now. 

\- 

"Sue, look what they set up for us, this is so cute!" Emily gushed with excitement when they got into their hotel room, right in the heart of Paris. 

Sue blushed red as she glanced around the room, taking in the rose petals scattered artistically over the large bed in the centre of the room, the bath towels that had been expertly crafted into the shape of a heart with a bow and arrow going through it and the bottle of champagne sitting proudly on the bedside table. 

"They must have thought we were a couple or something." Emily added obliviously. 

"Yeah, they must have." Sue awkwardly chuckled. 

She'd completely forgotten that she'd asked for all of this when she made the reservation six months ago. 

She wondered what the hell she had been thinking. 

Emily beamed as she picked up the alcohol bottle, examining it carefully. "Damn, this is the good stuff too, we really hit it lucky." 

"Yea, lucky" Sue sighed, thinking her current credit card bill most definitely wasn't lucky. "Want to get ready to head out?" She added, quickly changing the subject. 

"Yeah. I want to have a shower before we do anything though." Emily replied. Sue nodded and threw herself onto the double bed, scattering the pointless petals to the floor. 

She watched as Emily walked towards the bathroom, her eyes shooting open when Emily began to pull off her shirt before reaching the door. It seemed Emily hadn't deemed a bra necessary with today's outfit choice. Sue sat on the bed like a rabbit in headlights as Emily disappeared into their en-suite bathroom, a familiar tension that felt a lot like desire growing at the pit of her stomach. This shouldn't be a big deal, Sue thought, Emily has undressed in front of you loads of times before, pull it together. 

And she did almost manage to pull it together, almost, but not quite. 

"Holy shit this bathroom is amazing." Emily called out, pulling Sue from her current lust filled daze just in time to see her friend pop the upper part of her body out of the bathroom door. Her very naked upper body. "You should see the size of the shower Suze, I swear you could fit like...multiple people in there." 

Sue stared back at her best friend blankly trying to comprehend what she had just said. Which was difficult considering she was finding it hard not to focus on anything other than Emily’s breasts. Emily bit her bottom lip, not helping matters in the slightest. Sue gulped. Don't make it something it isn't, she told herself. 

"Awesome." She managed to choke out. "I'm going to have a nap." And with that Sue rolled over onto her front, burying her head into her pillow. She wished it was as easy to bury her feelings.

\- 

The next few days went by in a blur of sight-seeing, art museums, fancy restaurants, and Christmas shopping, just like two friends had planned. But what they hadn't planned for was the tension between them which had been growing with each passing day, simmering away, ready to explode at any moment. As Emily continued with her advances. Sue's hopes had started to grow again, only slightly, but they were there, nagging at the back of her head every time Emily's hand so much as brushed hers as they walked. But as the week went on, this new found hope began to fade as Sue became more and more convinced that Emily was messing with her on purpose, which was as good as confirmed to her on the third day of the trip. 

The two friends were visiting Notre Dame when Emily stopped at a caricature artist on the steps leading down from the cathedral. 

"Sue, can we get him to do a picture of us, please?" Emily had pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes in a way she knew Sue couldn't refuse, she didn't even stand a chance. 

"Are you, a uh, a couple?" The artist asked in slightly broken English once the two girls finally approached him. 

Sue was about to open her mouth to correct him, when Emilyjumped in first. 

"Yes." Emily beamed. A very confused Sue whipped her head in Emily’s direction just in time to see her subtly shifting her arms behind her back. 

"We just got engaged." Emily added a few seconds later as she lifted up her left hand, wiggling her fingers for the artist to see the pearl ring Sue had given her for Christmas the year before, now placed proudly on her wedding finger. 

Sue's heart stopped. 

A grin took over the man's face. "Congratulation's. You make a beautiful couple." 

"Merci beaucoup." Emily replied, thanking him. Sue couldn't breathe, out of all the strange things Emily had done over the past few days, this had to be the strangest. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Sue hissed once the artist was deep in concentration working on their drawing. 

Emily rolled her eyes in return. "I'm just having a bit of fun, chill out would you?" 

That shut Sue up. She wasn't sure if she could have spoken even if she wanted to, she was too busy trying to wrap her head around yet another thing that Emily had done this week that made no sense. 

This wasn't a sexual advance like the others though, it was a romantic one, which seemed to hit Sue harder and as much as Sue tried to tell herself it was nothing, she couldn't stop her heart from the somersaults it was currently doing in her chest. 

Only a few minutes later the two girls were being handed their finished picture. 

"Wow, this is so great. Look baby, isn't it good." Emily gushed before leaning over to pace a soft kiss on her friend's cheek. Sue could have sworn all the blood in her body had run to her face she was blushing so hard. 

"Yeah, great." She just about managed to stutter out. 

"How much Monsieur?" Emily asked chirpily, looking back up at the artist, her arm still draped possessively around Sue's waist. 

The man considered his answer for a moment before speaking. "For the happy couple, today I do it for free." He finally replied. 

"That's so kind of you. Thank you Monsieur." Emily beamed. "Have a nice day." 

The two girls walked in silence for a minute, Sue occasionally glancing over in Emily’s direction as she tried to work out what the hell was going on in her brain. 

"What was all that about Em, why did you...why did you say we were engaged?" She finally plucked up the courage to ask. 

Emily stayed silent for a moment then shrugged. 

"If you say you just got engaged or are on your honeymoon you get loads of shit for free, everyone knows that." And with that Emily sped off towards a stall selling tacky Notre Dame keychains. 

Sue wasn't sure what answer she had been hoping for, but it definitely wasn't that. She was immediately reminded of those TV game shows where the contestant has just lost miserably and the host tells them what they could have won. 

That's what this felt like.

Emily was literally dangling everything Sue ever wanted right in front of her before snatching it away again, taking another little piece of her heart with her. But this wasn't a TV show and Sue was done fighting for the prize.

By the final day in Paris the tension was boiling point. The two girls had been at each other's throats for the last two days, ever since Sue had decided she was done with playing Emily's silly little games. 

"I don't understand why you're being so moody! I’m trying to have a good trip Sue! But you're making that really difficult!" Emily shouted, just inches away from Sue's face. 

They had been getting ready to go out for their final evening in Paris when everything had kicked off. Over what, neither of them could exactly remember. 

"Moody? Are you serious right now? I brought you to PARIS Emilt, you're so ungrateful." Sue stepped in closer, refusing to back down from Emily that usually had her wrapped around her finger. "Plus, you're the one who's been acting weird this entire trip!" She added, voice filled with venom. 

"How have I been acting weird? Please enlighten me." Emily spat back. They were so close now that Sue could feel Emily's heated breath tickling her lips, it was making her head spin and she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap her or kiss her. Ok that was a lie, Sue knew she wanted to kiss the life out of Emily right now, and the fact that Emily still had the ability to do that to her, even when she was this mad, somehow made her even angrier. 

"I don’t know Emily, Maybe all those guys you’ve been fucking did something to your brain cells!" Sue shouted before she even had a chance to fully consider what she was saying. 

Emily's face dropped "What, what did you just say?" She said in a small voice. 

Sue sighed. "I didn't mean that Em. I'm just frustrated." She added, trying to backtrack. 

"Well that makes two of us." Emily stepped away from Sue putting some space between them, her eyes were filled with hurt. It took all of Sue's strength not to pull her back in. "This isn't how I thought this week would be. I thought we would..." 

Tears began to form in Emily's eyes cutting her off from her sentence. 

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Come here. I'm sorry". Sue hushed, pulling Emily into an embrace. 

"I'm not ungrateful Sue, I promise you I'm not. I've just missed you like crazy and I want to enjoy my time with you without fighting every damn second of the day. We never used to fight." Emily sniffed, wiping her fallen tears on her friend's shoulder. 

Sue knew she was right, the entire trip had practically been ruined due to their petty arguments, and most of which had been caused by the fact Sue just couldn't handle her emotions around her once best friend, everything was far too confusing. "Listen Em, we still have one more night left in Paris. Let's just try and put everything behind us for tonight and make it perfect, ok? We can have fun like old times." 

Emily looked up at her with a sad smile. "That's all I want." She replied.

\- 

Forgetting everything that had happened recently turned out to be easier than either girl thought it would be and they very quickly slipped back into their old rhythms as they tried to salvage what was left of the trip. They were both on their best behaviour, acting like the friends they once were, rather than a dysfunctional couple that were close to breaking point. 

The two girls spent the evening eating an exquisite three course meal on a boat as they drifted down the Seine River, the twinkling lights of Paris floating by them. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Emily how much her friend must have spent on all of this, Sue really had planned the most beautiful trip for them.

This made Emily even more annoyed by the fact she felt like she was constantly messing things up and agitating Sue in some way. It was a far cry from the hopes she had had for their time away together. She wished things between them hadn't changed, but she also knew it was her fault they had. 

As they sailed past the illuminated Eiffel Tower, Emily wanted nothing more than to reach out and take Sue's hand, she inched it closer. Things like that used to be ok for them, but to Emilt it seemed like any contact she made with Sue these days made the girl's skin crawl. 

She retracted her hand again, placing it on her own lap so she could make sure it wouldn't subconsciously wonder, it seemed to have a habit of doing that recently. 

Emily's hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Sue, she'd been watching out of the corner of her eye as the girl reached out to her, only to retract her hand again moments later. She hated that her reactions to her friend this week had made her too nervous to even touch her. They used to hold hands without even a second thought about it. Screw it, Sue thought, this doesn't have to be a big deal, suck it up and hold her damn hand. And with that she reached over to Emily's lap and entwined the girl's fingers with hers. 

"I know this week hasn't gone so smoothly." Sue said in a hushed voice. "But there's still no one I'd rather be here with." 

Emily turned her head slightly to look at Sue, biting her lip to stifle a small smile. "Me too." She replied simply. 

\- 

"What do you want to do now? We might never be in this beautiful city again, so we might as well make the most of our last night here, I don't want to sleep for a minute of it." Emily said excitedly as they walked hand in hand like they used to. They hadn't really let go since they were on the boat and that was almost an hour ago. It was difficult for Sue at first, but the heart palpitations in her chest were finally calming down and the whole 'having physical contact with Emily without being debilitated by it' thing was actually starting to seem possible. 

"We could go to a club? There's one near our hotel that looks pretty good." Sue suggested. 

Emilys 's eyes lit up at this idea. "I hope you're ready to dance." She grinned.

-

After a short taxi ride and zero difficulty at the door, just as Sue expected, the two girls were walking into a nightclub with a name that neither of them could quite work out the pronunciation of. 

Once inside, Emily stood rooted to the spot, glancing around nervously as Sue handed in their coats and scarves to be hung up. Emily had never been a big partier when they were in college and it suddenly hit Sue this was definitely her first time inside a club too. 

"You're good Em, I'm not going to leave you." Sue reassured her, lips pressed right up against Emily's ear so she could hear her over the blaring music. She was almost sure she felt Emily shudder slightly. 

"I know you won't, I trust you." Emily husked back into Sue’s ear and Sue felt herself shudder this time. The vibrations of Emily's voice made her spine tingle and Sue couldn't help but wonder if that was what her friend had felt too. "But if you want me to dance, I'm definitely going to need a few shots first though." Emily added, playfully. 

Alcohol was such a bad idea right now and Sue knew it. 

"Coming right up" She beamed anyway, pulling Emily into the crowd towards the bar, leaving the majority of her willpower at the door alongside their coats. 

\- 

It was a terrible idea, an absolutely fantastic but completely terrible idea. Two shots and a vodka coke each later, both girls were in the middle of the crowded sweaty club, dancing together, or as 'together' as Sue could allow herself without getting the urge to reach out and grab Emily. 

Emily looked phenomenal right now as she moved her body perfectly to the beat of the music. It was hard to imagine this was the same shy, clumsy 18 year old girl Sue had first met all those years ago. Ok, maybe she was still clumsy as hell, but she was also unbelievably sexy and her confidence with her body was very obvious to everyone around them 

-

Sue definitely wasn't the only person watching Emily in awe. 

Sue ensured to ignore her desires and keep her distance though, tonight had gone too well for her to fuck it up now. 

Their friendship seemed to finally be getting back on track, she just needed to last one more night, which Sue thought was doable as long as she didn't touch Emily right now. She knew the moment she did that it was game over. 

Unfortunately, in a club as packed as this one, that was easier said than done.

Drunk people continued to knock into them, pushing the girls closer and closer. Each time Sue would subtly step back a little trying to put some distance between them again, Sue was actually quite impressed with how well she was handling this situation. 

Twenty minutes in, they were dancing to a particular sexy sounding RnB song, and Sue was shamelessly staring at Emily's ass as she danced in front of her with her back turned. Suddenly, a tall drunk girl came into Sue's peripheral vision out of nowhere. She knocked into Emily on her through, throwing Emily backwards, her back colliding with Sue's front. Instinctively, Sue's hands immediately grabbed Emily's hips to steady her. 

"You ok?" She asked protectively against her ear. Emily nodded slightly, but it seemed to be more of an acknowledgment of Sue's voice rather than an answer to her question. 

Then, instead of moving back to her original space, like Sue had expected her to, Emily began to move to the music again like nothing had even happened. 

Sue's entire body froze as Emily began to grind her backside into Sue’s hips in time to the deep base vibrating through the club and all at once the last remaining bit of willpower Sue had was gone. 

If Emily wanted to dance with her like this, Sue was more than ready to dance. She let one of her arms loop around her waist, pulling her in closer against her as she began to roll her own body expertly against her friends. 

"You're so sexy." Sue husked into Emily's ear. She would have liked to claim it was the alcohol talking, but she knew her tolerance and she hadn't consumed anywhere near enough to pass this off as anything but her own desires. 

Her words only seemed to spur Emily on as she placed one hand over Sue's on her waist, the other reaching up behind her to grip the back of her neck as she began to ramp up her movements against her friend's body. Meanwhile, Sue was getting more turned on just dancing like this with Emily than she had been with every girl she'd attempted to sleep with combined. 

Sue’s hands began to roam over Emily’s body with a mind of their own, pushing their way under Emily's top, her nails scratching gently over her stomach. Feeling the sensation, Emily tightly yanked the hair at the base of Sue's neck, eliciting a needy groan from the other girl's throat as she tilted her head back onto Sue's shoulder. 

She turned her face in to look at Sue, biting her bottom lip in a way that drove Emily the right kind of crazy. Without warning, the hand Emily had behind Sue's neck suddenly pulled her head forward and before the girl could even comprehend what was happening, Emily had attached her lips to the side of her neck. For Sue, everything stopped. The music, the lights, the people around them, everything but the feeling of Emily's tongue grazing her neck as she began to give her wet opened mouth kisses, her teeth occasionally nipping at her exposed skin. 

"shit." Sue groaned. She didn't even know how much she had wanted this until it was actually happening. No wonder she'd been so cranky with Emily all week, seeing as she was obviously this sexually frustrated. 

Emily's body quivered and Sue suddenly realised that her hand was absentmindedly playing with the waistband of the girl's very tight fitting black skirt, desperate to pull the zipper and inch its way in. In an attempt to stop herself, Sue spun Emily around in her arms. 

Emily's lips might have separated from Sue's neck, but their chests were now heaving together and their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching and everything was suddenly a thousand times more intense. If it wasn't for the other people in the room Sue’s sure Emily would lie her down on the floor and fuck her right there. Sue suddenly realised she had been fooling herself tonight when she thought that they were getting back on track, because the fact of the matter was, Sue knew what every inch of Emily's body tasted like now and the friendship they once shared would never be the same, it couldn't be. 

Sue was about to give in and connect their lips properly when suddenly Emily's entire body lurched violently into her. 

"What the hell!” Emily yelled as she spun around. It took Sue a few moments to bring herself back to reality, but the second she did, she noticed the entire back of Emily's top was soaked through and Emilt was now glaring at a guy with an empty beer glass in his hand. 

The guy held his hands up defensively. "Accident, sorry." He mouthed, but the slight smirk on his lips made it very obvious there was nothing accidental about it. 

"You think you're fucking funny huh?" Emily stepped forward squaring up with the man, who must have been nearly a foot taller than her. 

"I thought you needed a cooling down, this isn't a gay bar." The guy said smugly in an accent that neither of the girls quite recognised. 

"What? You are jealous that your ugly ass could never get with a girl like that." Emily motioned back to Sue who was standing behind her. 

The guy looked at Sue and then back to Emily "I wouldn't be interested in getting with a dy...." He began to say but he was cut off as Emily lunged toward him. 

Sue grabbed a hold of Emily’s arm and pulled her to thea away from the man "Can we just get out of here please?" Sue asked gently. 

"Fucking watch yourself." Emily added menacingly as she knocked her shoulder against the boy on their way passed him. 

Without looking back to see his reaction, Sue led Emily through the crowd to get their coats, gripping onto her extra tightly. 

The minute they stepped out of the club, Sue felt the cold night air hit her like a slap in the face. Maybe it was a good thing that asshole had interrupted them, she needed a minute to get her head together before what was inevitably about to happen, happened. 

"So uh, are you seeing anyone back home?" Sue asked as they began walking in the direction of their hotel. She knew that if Emily wasn't, there was a high chance they were going back to their room to have sex with right now. She wouldn't instigate it, but if Emily did, she knew she wouldn't have it in her to say no, regardless of how stupid that decision would be. She'd come to the conclusion now that their friendship was over either way at this point, so she might as well make the most of it. 

"No. I've casually dated a few guys, but nothing serious. I'm kind of just enjoying having fun right now, you know?" Emily answered, raising her eyebrows playfully. 

Sue did know once upon a time, but her days for meaningless hook-ups just for fun were long gone the moment Emily and her had made that stupid bet. 

"Great." She replied, feeling a little sick to her stomach. 

Sue couldn't think of anything worse than someone else touching Emily, kissing her lips or getting the pleasure of having their name roll from the tongue that she wished was only reserved for her. 

"What about you, anyone special at work?" Emily asked chirpily, totally ignoring the bluntness in Sue's voice, not making it obvious if she heard It or not. 

"Uh no, no one." Sue replied awkwardly, as she thought of all her embarrassingly feeble recent attempts to be with anyone that wasn't Emily "But I'm sure you've been getting a lot of action though huh?" Emily probed. 

"No not really, I haven't really had the time." 

Emily raised her eyebrows like she didn't quite believe her. "Where's the real Susan Gilbert and what have you done with her? That girl can always find time for sex." Emily chuckled. 

Sue shrugged. "I guess I just haven't been feeling it, you know?" 

The other girl shook her head looking confused. 

"Why?" 

"It's no big deal really. I've uh, just been having some...issues." Sue cringed at her words, was she really about to tell Emily about her problems in bed that were directly caused by the fact they'd slept together. 

"What kind of issues?" Emily continued. 

Sue sighed. She knew Emily was just as stubborn as her and she was not going to stop until she got a direct answer. "I just, I can't...let's just say it's something similar to what you were experiencing with Sam." Sue finally admitted, she watched Emily's face drop. 

"Wait, you haven't been able to get off?" Emily replied sounding shocked. "Since when?" 

Since you, Sue thought. 

"Just recently." She lied. 

"That sucks, I know from experience" Emily added with an awkward giggle. "It's not like you can't though, we both know you definitely can...have you thought of going to a doctor maybe?" 

Sue's breath hitched in her throat, this was literally the first time Emily had even sort-of acknowledged the fact that they had had sex since the night it happened. 

"I really don't think that would be much help Em." Sue sighed as she looked up, her eyes finally connecting with the only person that could actually help.

As Sue watched Emily take her bottom lip between her teeth, she prayed that they were thinking the same thing. 

-

Sue's back hit against something hard. 

Something or someone up there must have been listening to her prayers, because right now Emily had her pushed up against the outside of their hotel room door as the two girls kissed frantically. 

"Are you sure about this?" Sue asked between heated kisses. 

"You helped me before. Maybe it's time I..." Emily groaned as Sue connected her lips to her neck, sucking on the skin harshly. 

"Time I replayed the favour." She finished breathily. 

The word favour should have stopped Sue in her tracks. It meant Emily wasn't having sex with her for the right reasons. The word was a one way ticket to having her heart broken again once it was all over and Emily still wasn't hers. That terrified her, but the memory of how amazing Emily's naked body felt against hers somehow convinced her to continue. 

She hated herself for not having the strength to push Emily away. She hated the fact she wanted her with every fibre of her body. But beyond everything else, she hated that she was still completely and utterly in love with her best friend and that would probably never change. 

Sue ran her hands up through Emily's tangled hair. "I'm not sure...this is a good...idea." Sue panted as she moved her kisses up her neck and along her jaw to her ear, finally taking Emily’s lobe in her mouth, sucking on it gently, before tugging on it with her teeth. 

Emily let out a small whimper. "Well I didn't think having sex with you would help me either...and we know how that ended." She husked in a low voice, it sounded like it was taking all of the concentration she could muster just to string those words together. "Let me make you feel good Sue." She added, her hands drifting up Sue’s skirt. Ice cold fingers caressed her thighs, sending shockwaves through her entire body. 

That was all the convincing Sue needed. She brought her lips back to Emily's as she fumbled behind her to unlock their room. When the door finally clicked, Emily reached past her, opening it quickly and walking Sue backwards into the bedroom. 

The door hadn't even had a chance to close shut, when Emily began tugging at the hem of Sue's shirt. Sue lifted her arms and Emily disconnected from her just long enough to pull the item of clothing up over her head and throw it to the floor. The door finally slammed shut behind them but neither girl even heard it. 

Emily gripped Sue's collar and pushed her up against the wall behind her, rolling her tongue into her mouth as her hands began to roam her body. She purposefully pressed her thigh into Sue's clothed centre. Emily then pulled Sue away from the door before shoving her into the coffee table that was against the wall behind them. Packets coffee and sugar scattered onto the floor. Emily then slipped her hands around Sue's backside, palming her ass, before dropping her hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her slightly to sit her on the table. As they continued to kiss, Emily lifted her arms for Sue to remove her top, followed by her bra, which was swiftly unclasped, pulled down her arms and dropped onto the floor. Sue then brought her hands around to Emily's full ass, pulling Emily into her as she worked at removing her bra. Once their top halves were both fully undressed, Emily wrapped her arms around Sue's back, pulling her body flush against hers, allowing their naked chests to press together as they continued to attack each other's mouths. 

"shit." Sue groaned into Emily's mouth, before pulling back slightly. "Em. I uh, I don't have a strap-on with me." She panted, nervous that the admission could put an immediate stop to what they were doing. 

Emily quirked an eyebrow slightly. "There doesn't need to be a strap-on for two girls to have sex Suze, surely you should know that?" She chuckled. 

"This is about you anyway, I want to make you feel good… I want to make you come." 

Sue's face dropped, she couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of Emily’s mouth, this had to be a dream. 

"What do you want me to do? I want to hear you say it" Emily husked, as she began to plant a trail on wet kisses down Sue's neck once more. 

Sue knew exactly what she wanted. "I...I want you to eat me out."

Emily disconnected her lips from her friend's collar bone and looked up at her. "I can do that." She replied, biting her lip. 

Sue opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she couldn't believe this is really about to happen. Suddenly Emily's mouth was back at her ear again, her hot breath making Sue's entire body tingle. 

"I can't wait to taste you." Emily whispered into her ear and Sue literally felt the words run down her entire body, settling in between her legs.

"Lie back." Emily then instructed. 

"You wanna do it right here?" Sue asked as she finally found her voice again.. 

"Lie back." Emily repeated frantically, like she couldn't wait another second. 

Sue did what she was told, pushing the remainder of the stuff behind her onto the carpet with one sweep of her arm, before lying down. 

The realisation that Emily dickinson was about go down on her on a table suddenly hit her and she decided that surely she must be dead and this was heaven- a very gay heaven yes, but heaven all the same. 

Suddenly, Emily was kissing down her body and she was stopping at her chest and her nipple was in Emily’s mouth and she's grazing it gently with her teeth. Sue was so caught up in her own pleasure that she barely even noticed that Emily was pulling down the zipper of her skirt until she was yanking it impatiently down her legs along with her underwear. Before Sue knew it, she was lying completely naked on their hotel room table, the same one that they made coffee on this morning. 

"You're so wet." Emily began to say breathily against her chest as she ran two fingers though Sue’s folds. 

Sue couldn't help but think that really didn't sound like something a straight girl would say and it dawned on her that Emily wanted this just as much as she did. She didn't have time to over think it though, because Emily was now kissing lower down her body and it was making her head spin. 

She couldn't seem to catch her breath, she couldn't seem to do anything much at all. But then the sensation stopped and Sue was about to complain, when suddenly she felt two arms loop around her thighs, sliding her body down the table so she was at the very edge. 

Her legs were then draped over what felt like shoulders and Sue opened her eyes and looked down to see the other girl kneeling on the floor in between her legs.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as Emily began to place a trail of kisses up her thighs at a painfully slow pace, but it felt so damn good. Sue heard herself moan Emily's name and it felt like she wasn't in her own body anymore. 

Emily was finally hovering over her centre whenSue looked down at her, she was holding her gaze with her lustful brown eyes. Then, without looking away, she let her tongue swipe up though Sue's folds, gathering some of her wetness into her mouth, causing Sue to moan and involuntarily jerk her hips up into Emily. 

Not wasting any time, Emily gripped Sue's thighs tighter, holding the writhing girl in place as she brought her tongue back to her hot slit, this time swiping up and down with several shorter licks, before tilting her head, slightly sucking on Sue's lips, eliciting a groaned "shit" from Sue’s throat. 

Emily continued by placing a few wet kisses over Sue's centre before bringing her lips to her bundle of nerves, swirling her tongue over it in a slow teasing rhythm, all the while, her eyes fixed on Sue's face, watching her every reaction. Sue let out her loudest moan yet, bringing a triumphant little smile to Emily's face like she'd just cracked some sort of code and Emily continued in that spot, experimenting with the speed and pressure of her tongue. Within a few minutes, Sue was moaning and whimpering uncontrollably.

"Em." Sue panted, threading her hands in emily’s long brown hair. "Emily, I'm so close." She added

Taking this as her cue, Emily dipped two fingers into Sue's dripping centre, whilst she continued working at her bundle of nerves with her tongue. 

The noises falling from Sue's mouth told Emily that she was doing the right thing. She continued like this curling and thrusting her fingers as deeply as she could inside of Sue. 

Sue let out a long moan as she began to fall apart, releasing the tension that had been building inside her in a gush of wetness against Emily's face. Emily kept going with her fingers as she helped Sue ride out her orgasm, only pulling her fingers out when Sue's body finished convulsing beneath her. Emily pulled back, admiring the sight of Sue's heaving chest and shaking legs as she came down from her high. 

She got up from her knees and leaned forward while licking off one of her fingers, looking Sue in the eye the entire time. She was about to push the second onto her tongue when Sue held onto her hand and brought it closer to her lips. She took Emily's other finger into her mouth and sucked them clean. Emily bit her lip and kissed her which Sue deepened after a few seconds. 

"does my mouth taste like you?" Emily asked against Sue’s lips and Sue on the table couldn't stop herself from laughing. That was such a Emily thing to ask. 

"Yes Em, you taste like me." She chuckled fondly, as she looked up at the beautiful girl hovering above her. 

Emily nodded in return and Sue thinks she looks kind of pleased with herself. 

"Was that ok?" Emily then asked, sounding a little unsure. 

"it was incredible." Sue replied simply, still in a bit of a daze as she finally sat herself up again. She'd never had an orgasm on top of a table before and whilst it wasn't the most comfortable of places, it was probably one of the hottest things she'd ever experienced. 

She made a mental note not to eat her breakfast on there tomorrow as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her in for another kiss. This whole situation felt very different than last time they slept together. Before, during, after...all of it felt different. Something felt so real this time round. 

"So what else do you lesbians do for fun?" Emily mumbled against Sue’s lips playfully. 

"I could show you better than I could tell you." Sue husked back seductively. She immediately slid herself off the table and pulled Emily onto the bed. 

Emily watched with wide eyes as Sue lay her down and immediately began to kick off her skirt, followed by her soaking thong. 

Sue then crawled onto the bed, situating herself between Emily's legs as they began to kiss once again. As their mouths moved together, Sue felt the realisation hit her that she really didn't want to kiss anyone that wasn't Emily ever again, but she pushed the thought to the back of her head quickly the second she felt a familiar stinging sensation in her chest. Right on cue, as if Emily knew she needed a distraction, Emily took Sue's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it gently and immediately Sue was right back with her. Sue let her fingers run down Emily's body, finding their way to her centre, where they began to work at her bundle of nerves in slow circular motion, before pushing their way into her heated core. As Sue continued to slide in and out of her slick folds, Emily slid her hand down to Sue’s centre, and began doing the same thing. 

It didn't take long before both girls were panting heavily again, Sue wasn't really sure how long she was going to last once Emily’s hand began thrusting into her. 

However, after another minute or so, she began to shift anyway, pulling Emily to sit up with her and immediately readjusting herself so that she had one leg over Emily's right and the other underneath her left. 

She knew this didn't work for everyone, but she wanted to show Emily something new, and if she did it just right she was sure she could make Emily see stars. 

"Lean back a little." Sue instructed. Emily did what she was told, putting her hands behind her back to support her weight. Sue then turned slightly to the side, sliding her body in to connect their already very wet centres. 

As Sue began to roll her hips against her, Emily quickly caught on and began doing the same and the two girls started sliding against each other with ease, their clits bumping clumsily together with every few stokes. The room was now filled with the sound of panting and their wetness moving against each other. 

"Shit, you feel so good." Emily let out in a throaty moan.

Sue felt Emily shift as she lifted one arm from behind her and wrapped it around the back of her neck, helping Emily move herself faster against her. Sue quickened her pace too, perfectly complimenting Emily's rhythm. 

Just as Sue expected, it didn't take long before she felt a heat rising in her once again. She could feel it setting every part of her body on fire. Her legs were trembling now, making it hard her to keep up with their movements, but thankfully Emily seemed to have that covered. 

"don't stop, I'm gonna to come." Sue moaned as Emily pushed herself slightly forward, grinding vigorously against her. 

"Not, not yet, give me a minute, I want to, come with you." Emilt panted back, completely out of breath. Sue shut her eyes and let her head fall back as she tried to concentrate on not falling apart. It was the most blissful kind of torture. 

Emily gripped Sue's backside with one of her hands, helping her move against her in the way that Emily needed. Her entire sweaty body was now riding up against Sue's. 

"S-Sue shit, oh my god." Emily moaned out. 

Hearing the sound of her needy voice, Sue forced herself to lift her head again, looking at the girl in front of her who was right on the edge of her orgasm now. Their eyes immediately locked as their hips continued to roll together, Sue couldn't believe how beautiful she was at that moment. A few more thrust was all it took and both girls began to fall apart together in a frenzy of breathy moans and sloppy kisses. 

Emily's head slumped forward onto Sue's shoulder as both of the girls finally stilled. She tilted her face to kiss Emily on the temple before pushing her back so that they were both lying down on the bed. Emily curled into Sue's side as they lay in silence trying to catch their breath. Unable to stop herself, Sue began to caress the side of Emily’s face, pushing back her hair. 

Emily's eyes fluttered open to look at her. 

"Are you sure you haven't actually been fucking girls recently, 'cause that was insanely good." Sue giggled. 

Emily bit her lip. "I uh, I read up on some stuff." She replied shyly as she reached up to place her hand on top of Sue’s, beginning to stroke softly up and down her arm with the tips of her fingers. 

Sue wonders why the hell she's been reading up on lesbian sex, but she doesn't have the guts to ask because she never seems to get the answer she was hoping for. 

"Read up some stuff? Emily, I know you love to read but that's a little extreme." She giggled instead. 

"Shut up, you liked it right, I didn't hear you complaining." Emily teased back. 

"I'm definitely not complaining." Sue grinned. This whole situation right now felt too good to be true. 

And then it was. 

"Well, I think we can safely say you don't have a problem Suze." Emily laughed awkwardly. "Maybe you were just going through a dry spell, you'll be back to fucking girls before you know it." 

Those words somehow hurt Sue more than when Emily had said she wished she was a boy the last time. It was completely undermining the meaningfulness of the amazing sex they just had. The sex that Emily had instigated and obviously enjoyed. Emily clearly felt something, so why couldn't she just admit that. Sue couldn't do this all over again, she just couldn't. 

"Fuck you Emily." She said as she pulled herself from Emily’s embrace to sit up. "You don't get it do you? You still don't get it." 

Emily rolled over onto her back, staring up at Sue in confusion. "Get what?" 

"You're my problem." Sue shot back. She couldn't hold it in any longer. 

Emily sat up now, looking at the other girl questioningly. She didn't know how or why they had gone from cuddling to fighting in the space of about ten seconds. "Sue I don't underst..." She began to say when she was cut off. 

"You said that I don't have a problem, but I do! You're my problem, Emily!" Sue shot again, the words were just tumbling out of her mouth and she couldn't seem to stop them. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't date, and it's all because of you." 

"I don't understand what you mean?" Emily repeated again, a blank expression on her face. 

"You're a smart girl, Act like it! Use your brain!." Sue snapped and Emily looked a little shell shocked. 

"Sue..." she said pleadingly. 

"I'm in love with you." Sue blurted out suddenly. Her anger disappearing turning into sadness. "That's my problem, that's why I can't make it work with anyone else, ok. physically I'm with them, but mentally, mentally I'm always with you. You're all I can think about and I hate it." 

Emily's mouth dropped open to say something then immediately closed again. They sat in silence for a minute before she managed to speak. 

"Have you been feeling like that since we first had sex?" She asked in a small voice. 

Sue was now wiping tears back from her eyes. "No Emily." She sniffed. "Since the day I met you, when you fell over that trashcan because you were too excited to get to the Library because they were doing a book signing. I came to help you up and you were so flustered and embarrassed and cute....I've been in love with you since we were 18 years old. Everyone can see it, everyone knows. Our friends, my sister, your parents. Why'd you think they let you come on this trip? Because they trust me with you more than they trust anyone else. They know I'd never let anything bad happen to you, I would lay my life down for you if I needed to because I'm so ridiculously in love with you. Everyone who knows us knows that" 

"I didn't know." Emily replied just above a whisper, her voice slightly cracking. Sue couldn't believe that was all she had to say. 

Sue rolled her eyes, letting out a sad, desperate laugh. "I booked us a romantic trip to Paris Emily! Did you think I took all my friends to Paris? Organising rose petals in the room and candle lit dinners? Do you know how difficult this trip has been for me? My heart has felt like it's broken a hundred times over. You act like we're a couple to people as a joke, but It's not a joke to me Em! That's literally all I've ever wanted and you're dangling it in front of me like I'm some sort of dog and your heart is meat on a string that will always be just out of reach." 

"I thought..." Sue paused to swallow the lump in her throat as she tried to compose herself a little. 

"I thought we could fix our friendship, I really did. But I can't Emily, I can't do this anymore. When I'm around you my heart fucking hurts. Not metaphorically, it feels like someone has literally tore my heart out. Meanwhile you're off seeing a bunch of random guys like I mean nothing to you and what we did means nothing to you. I wish I'd never met you, I wish I didn't love you." 

"Sue." Emily tried to grab the older girl's attention but failed. 

"You're my best friend Em but I can't do this anymore, I can't, it hurts too much." 

"Sue. Would you just shut your mouth for two seconds and let me speak." Emily tried again. 

"Nothing you can say is going to help, so please just don't Emily!" Sue made a move to get off the bed but Emily grabbed her by the arm yanking her back to face her. 

"Would you just fucking listen, please!" 

Sue stared back at Emily blankly as she tried to gulp back her nerves, her hands were literally shaking. 

"The first guy I slept with after you...I felt nothing. Honestly it was just like being with Sam." Emily admitted. "It was dreadful and I was so frustrated because it had been so easy with you. So I tried it again just before you left, but I did something a little differently that time and it seemed to work, so I just stuck with that. That's the reason I felt like I couldn't speak to you." 

"Why? Because you were two busy sleeping with hot football players?" Sue scoffed. 

"No? Don't you get how ironic this is?" Emily began to laugh. Sue didn't see how this situation was funny in the slightest. 

Emily let out a deep shaky breath. "The only reason you haven't been able to have sex is because it wasn't me...whilst the only reason I have been able to have sex, is because I was picturing you." 

Sue's mouth dropped open as she felt all the air leave her lungs. 

"That's the only way it worked for me Sue, I had to close my eyes and pretended it was you. Do you know how confusing that was for me? All my life I've assumed I was straight and then suddenly I can only get off when I'm thinking about my female best friend. I couldn't even bring myself to say goodbye to you when you left for college because my head was such a mess, I didn't know what any of it meant." 

"I used those months we spent apart trying to get my head around it, but I always came to the same conclusion. I'd ring you to tell you about the guys I'd been with to see how you'd react but you never seemed to care. Then, just before we came out here I decided that I'd use this trip and try and figure out what I felt for you once and for all and whether you possibly felt the same, but you just kept knocking me back over and over again. Do you know how much courage it took for me to keep trying after being repeatedly rejected? This week has been just as difficult for me as it has for you and maybe I am dumb for not realizing your feelings sooner, but you're dumb too! I've spent the last week pretending we're in a couple, just hoping that you'd finally start playing along too. I wasn't even subtle, I pretty much asked you to have sex with me on the flight over here and you just ran away, I felt like a idiot.”

The two girls went quiet as they tried to wrap their heads around everything that they had just said. 

Sue was the first to break the silence. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked randomly, taking the other girl by surprise. 

"What?" 

Sue shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I could really use some air." 

"Uh, I guess." Emily replied, still a little confused by the sudden change of topic. 

Both girls got up and quickly got dressed in silence, not bothering to make themselves look presentable or like they hadn't spent half the night fucking, the other half fighting. 

\- 

It was pretty late now, or early some would say and the last few stragglers were making their way out of the surrounding clubs and bars. A group of three particularly drunk men walked by and Emily immediately put her arm around Sue’s waist protectively as they passed them. They continued to walk through the streets silently with no destination in mind but the further they got from the hotel, the further the tension between them seemed to slip away too. 

Although on the surface Sue seemed calm, inside she was completely freaking out. Emily had basically just admitted she had feelings for her and Sue couldn't help but wish now that she'd kissed her there and then, but she hadn't and now if felt weird. She wondered if she could just stop now and do it, or should she wait for them to have another moment. 

Sue glanced down, she wasn't sure when it had happened but they were holding hands. She gave it a little squeeze just to make sure that this was all real and Emily looked up at her and smiled. It was real. They walked a little longer before Sue suddenly felt herself jerked backwards. 

"Hear that?" Emily asked, her eyes bright and excited. Sue pricked up her ears, recognising the sound of a guitar in the distance. 

"I love that song." Emily gushed, yanking her friend in the direction of the music. 

A minute later and they reached the source of the beautiful sound. It was a girl playing and singing a slow acoustic version of La Vie en Rose, a few tipsy couples slow dancing in the vicinity around her, the Eiffel Tower sparking brightly behind them in the distance. The two girls watched on with smiles on their faces, the whole thing kind of looked like a screen from a movie. 

"Sue?" Emily piped up, voice just above a whisper. 

"Hmmm?" Sue replied, her eyes still fixed on the couple dancing nearest to them. 

"Do you want to dance...like, with me maybe?" Emily asked nervously. 

Sue turned to look at Emily , staring into her eyes lovingly. After a few short moments, she bit her lip and nodded shyly. 

Emilt took the lead, taking Sue by the hand again and pulling her into the middle of the paved square where people were dancing. She stopped, glancing up at Sue nervously before wrapping her arms around her waist, whilst Sue's went straight to her shoulders. For some reason this felt a lot scarier than the grinding they had been doing earlier in the club. Sue pulled Emily's body against her and Emily rested her head on her shoulder, facing into the crock of her neck. With that, they began to move slowly together, everything around them fading into the background. 

"Sue?" Emily whispered, her lips brushing against the older girl's skin. 

"Yeah?" Sue hummed. 

There was a long drawn out silence. 

“I love you." Emily finally replied. "And I know I say that all the time, but I really love you." 

Sue gulped. "Please don't say that if you don't mean it the same way I do." 

"I do mean it that way Suze. I'm in love with you. I think I may have been for quite a while actually, I just didn't want to admit it to myself." 

Emily finally looked up to meet Sue's speckled eyes, she was looking back at her with a concerned look on her face that told Emily that she didn't quite believe her. Emily understood why, this was all really coming out of nowhere.

"It's all starting to make sense now." Emily started to explain. 

"All those times I insisted on spending alone time with you without our friends” She let out a little laugh before continuing. "For three years I literally forbid any of the others from coming to our Friday reading nights. I love them but I didn't want them there because that was our time. And I hated spending time without you, like I used to get so bored when I was just with Sam. I'd literally be lying on the couch making out with him, thinking about something funny you said that day or plans that we had for the weekend. That's what nearly all of our fights were about. Sam would say I was too obsessed with my friends but I think what he meant was I was too obsessed with you. Sam and I did have a lot of genuine fights, but sometimes I'd actually start something with him just so I could give myself an excuse to go round to your house and cuddle with you. A few times I even told you we'd had a fight when we actually hadn't. Like to me that seemed like a perfectly normal thing to do, when it obviously wasn't, I just liked being near to you. I cried myself to sleep for weeks when I realized how soon graduation was, I think the only time I wasn't crying was when I was with you. Our friends thought I was having a nervous breakdown about our exams, but really I think I was just heartbroken that I wasn't going to get to see you every day and hold your hand and snuggle in your bed. I'm pretty certain I've been falling in love with you for years Sue." 

Sue was smiling back at Emily now, her eyes drowning in affection. How could they not be after what she had just said? 

"It's kind of ironic isn't it? That all those years you spent falling in love with me, I spent trying to fall out of love with you." Sue chuckled lightly. 

Emily quirked an eyebrow playfully. "How did that work for you? Falling out of love with me I mean?" 

"Well...Right now I'm on a couple's vacation that I booked for us, even though we weren't a couple. Slow dancing with you on the street, even though I kind of hate dancing and I can't feel my nose or my feet or my hands right now because I was too flustered to pick up a damn coat when we left the hotel. But I don't even care, because this is literally a moment I've of been dreaming of since I was 18 years old and my heart's beating out of my chest right now and I can't really comprehend everything you've just said to me because it feels like it must be a dream, plus I think I'm so cold my brain has frozen. But none of that even matters because right now I'm in one of most beautiful cities in the world, holding the girl I'm pretty certain is the love of my life. Does that answer your question? Because I can't even remember what the question was" 

Emily stared back at Sue in awe, her face was currently the definition of the heart eye emoji. 

"I can't remember the question either but I'm pretty sure that was the perfect answer." 

Sue bit her lip as she leaned forward and kissed Emily softly a few times, alternating between her top and bottom lips before slipping her tongue into her mouth, kissing her slow and deep. It was a little uncertain but it was filled with so much desire. It was almost like it was their first kiss. 

Emily placed a few last short pecks on Sue's lips before pulling away. Their eyes fluttered open at the same time and they simply stood in silence staring at each other for a little longer, neither of them quite able to get their head around everything that had happened this evening. They hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped and everyone had left. 

"So everyone back home knows you're in love with me?" Emily eventually asked, breaking the silence. "Everyone." Sue confirmed. 

"So..." Emily dragged out. "They'd be happy if they found out we were together?" 

"They'd probably be ecstatic, your mom has been rooting for us for years." Sue chuckled. 

Emily nodded looking reassured. "That's not so scary then." 

"Why? Do you want to tell them we're together?" Sue raised an eyebrow. "Are we together?" 

"If you want to be?" Emily replied nervously. "I was just assuming when you called me the 'love of your life' that maybe you'd want to give this a try?" 

Sue smiled and bit her lip. "Of course I do." 

"Ok." Emily whispered with the biggest grin on her face before leaning in to give the green eyed girl a soft kiss. Her fingers grazed Sue's hand and immediately she noticed how cold it was. "I think we should get back to the hotel though, you're shivering." 

Sue nodded, clasping Emily's hand as they began to walk. "Are you ready to sleep now? It's 4am." 

Emily looked over at Sue. "I was thinking more along the lines of a hot shower." She husked purposefully. 

"Oh were you now?" Sue smirked. "A hot shower sounds nice actually." 

Emily chuckled. "I did try and tell you Suze...that shower is big enough for multiple people." 

Sue stopped abruptly. "Wait. So you were trying to get me in the shower with you on that first day? I convinced myself I made it up in my head." 

Emily shook her head and laughed. "Sue, I've been trying to get you in that shower with me all week." 

Sue's eyes suddenly darkened as she stared back at Emily and it dawned on her how many amazing opportunities she'd missed over the last few days. She grabbed Emily by the hand again and began to pull her back towards their hotel. 

"Walk fast." Sue demanded, voice filled with desire. 

After all, they did have a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think 😏 and if i should post more cause idk

**Author's Note:**

> Hii im really loving converting one or two shot fics into emisue :)) Lmk if i should do more


End file.
